sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
That Thing You Do!
| music = Howard Shore | cinematography = Tak Fujimoto | editing = Richard Chew | studio = Clavius Base | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 108 minutes 148 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $26 million | gross = $34.5 million }} That Thing You Do! is a 1996 American film written and directed by Tom Hanks in his directorial debut; he also co-stars. It tells the story of the rise and fall of a fictional 1960s one-hit wonder pop band. The film also resulted in a musical hit with the song "That Thing You Do". Plot In the summer of 1964, in Erie, Pennsylvania, aspiring jazz drummer Guy Patterson is asked by his friends Jimmy Mattingly and Lenny Haise to sit in with their band at an annual talent show after their regular drummer breaks his arm trying to jump over a parking meter. The band, which also includes bassist T.B. Player, adopts the name "The Oneders" (pronounced "wonders", but often mispronounced "oh-NEE-ders") because of Jimmy's predilection for misspelled names. At the talent show, Guy launches into a faster tempo than intended for Jimmy's ballad, "That Thing You Do" to the initial dismay of the band---but they win the talent show. The Oneders' performance at the talent show earns them a paying gig at a local restaurant, after which they make a recording of "That Thing You Do" and Guy's uncle, a church music producer, presses it into 45 rpm records they sell at their gigs. They are noticed by talent promoter Phil Horace, who promises to get their record played on the radio; they sign with him as their manager. Guy's shallow hometown girlfriend, Tina, has lost interest in the band and its rising success while falling for her handsome dentist, ending the relationship with Guy. Horace achieves radio airplay for the song and books the band at a rock & roll showcase concert in Pittsburgh. However, the band encounters technical difficulties and nervousness on stage during the rock & roll showcase, and this causes them to be booed. After the showcase, Phil brings a dispirited Guy to meet with Mr. White, an A&R representative for Playtone-Records, who offers the band a contract. White changes the band's name to "The Wonders" and they join a Midwestern Play-Tone tour, taking along Jimmy's girlfriend, Faye, as their official "costume mistress." During the tour, "That Thing You Do" garners national radio airplay and becomes a bonafide hit. As the band's popularity soars, Jimmy's indifference to anything much more than his songwriting becomes more apparent, while the remainder of the band enjoys their time in the spotlight. Guy and Faye also grow closer as friends, while White appears more and more to like and respect Guy above the other band members---especially Jimmy, whose attitude becomes more grating on him. When the song enters the top ten on the Billboard charts, the band is taken off the tour and sent to Los Angeles for a TV appearance. Faye falls ill on the trip and is nursed by Guy, while Jimmy is preoccupied with convincing White and Play-Tone to let the band record more of his original songs. After a publicity tour, radio interviews, and a film appearance, the band is set to appear on The Hollywood Television Showcase, a nationally televised live variety show. They begin to show signs of discord. Jimmy continues to vent frustration at White over the band's direction. T.B. (who was leaving to join the United States Marine Corps in a few weeks) goes to Disneyland with a group of Marines and never returns. Guy enjoys an evening out at a jazz club, where he meets his idol, jazz pianist Del Paxton. On the show set, White replaces T.B. with a session bassist. During the performance, as the band is being visually introduced to the viewing audience, and Guy's parents back in Erie have fun watching the band, the caption "Careful girls, he's engaged!" appears under Jimmy's name. Assuming the caption was Faye's idea, Jimmy fumes in the dressing room afterward, saying he has no intention of marrying her. Heartbroken and weary with his arrogant personality and lack of devotion, Faye shocks the band and White by calling Jimmy out and ending their relationship. After she leaves, Jimmy states he should have dumped her in Pittsburgh and an appalled Guy agrees with Jimmy---betraying his own strong feelings for Faye. The next day at a scheduled recording session, the Wonders implode. Lenny is still missing from a trip to Vegas where he marries his new girlfriend. Jimmy explodes when White refuses to allow any more than two of his original songs on the band's album, and quits the band on the spot, breaching their contract. White assures a crestfallen Guy that such things are common with one-hit wonders but commends Guy for his smarts and integrity. Lingering in the studio, Guy improvises a swinging, jazzy drum routine---and is surprised that Paxton hears him and is impressed enough to invite him to have an impromptu jam session in the studio. Guy returns to the band's hotel, where he learns Jimmy ("the one with all the attitude") has checked out, leaving Faye behind. The bell captain encourages Guy to intercept Faye. Guy tells Faye his plan to stay in Los Angeles to work as a studio musician with Paxton's references. The couple kisses passionately, acknowledging their feelings for each other. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Jimmy went back to Play-Tone, formed another hitmaking band, the Heardsmen (a name Jimmy tinkered with before the Wonders) then had a successful career as a producer, Lenny became a twice-divorced hotel and casino manager in Nevada, and T.B. earned a Purple Heart for injuries suffered at Khe Sanh. Guy and Faye married and raised a family in Venice, California, then moved to Bainbridge Island in Washington, where Guy teaches jazz composition at a music conservatory that he and Faye founded. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Guy Patterson * Johnathon Schaech as Jimmy Mattingly * Tom Hanks as Mr. White * Steve Zahn as Lenny Haise * Ethan Embry as T. B. Player * Liv Tyler as Faye Dolan * Charlize Theron as Tina Powers * Bill Cobbs as Del Paxton * Giovanni Ribisi as Chad * Obba Babatundé as Lamarr * Alex Rocco as Sol Siler * Chris Isaak as Uncle Bob * Larry Antonino as Scott "Wolfman" Pell * Holmes Osborne as Mr. Patterson ;Playtone artists * Robert Torti as Freddy Fredrickson * Kennya Ramsey, Julie Harkness, and Darlene Dillinger as The Chantrellines * Chaille Percival as Diane Dane ;Cameos and/or supporting roles * Jonathan Demme, one of the producers of That Thing You Do!, has a cameo as the director of Weekend At Party Pier. * Comedian Barry Sobel has a cameo as "Goofball" in Weekend at Party Pier. * Tracy Reiner has a cameo as Anita, the co-star of Weekend at Party Pier. * Chris Isaak appears as Uncle Bob, who produces the band's first recording. * Rita Wilson, Hanks' wife, has a small part as Marguerite, the waitress at The Blue Spot jazz club, whose interest in Guy becomes "compromised" when Guy realizes his jazz idol, Del Paxton, is in the club, and shows far more interest in him than in her. * Hanks' son, Colin, appears as a page at the City of Broadcasting. He can be seen escorting Faye (Liv Tyler) from her car to her seat in the studio audience. His role is slightly expanded in the extended edition DVD. * Elizabeth Hanks, Hanks' daughter with his first wife, appears as "Bored Girl in Dress Shop." * Peter Scolari, Hanks' co-star in the TV series Bosom Buddies, plays Troy Chesterfield, host of "The Hollywood Television Showcase." * Howie Long appears as Mr. White's driver/partner Lloyd in the extended cut; his part was entirely cut from the theatrical release. * Bryan Cranston appears as astronaut Gus Grissom during "The Hollywood Television Showcase" scenes. * Clint Howard, actor and brother of Ron Howard, appears as the KJZZ Disc Jockey. * Paul Feig appears as a KMPC Disc Jockey. * Kevin Pollak appears as Victor "Boss Vic Koss" Kosslovich. * Gedde Watanabe appears as a Play-tone photographer. * Chris Ellis appears as Phil Horace, the band's first manager. * Marc McClure appears as the Hollywood Showcase director. Production and music The movie features original music by Tom Hanks, Adam Schlesinger, Rick Elias, Scott Rogness, Mike Piccirillo, Gary Goetzman and Howard Shore. In the movie, The Wonders rise to brief stardom on the strength of "That Thing You Do", a song written as a wistful ballad but which becomes an uptempo rocker during the band's first performance at a talent show. Written and composed for the film by Adam Schlesinger, bassist for Fountains of Wayne and Ivy and released on the film's soundtrack, the song became a genuine hit for The Wonders in 1996 (the song peaked at #41 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, #22 on the Adult Contemporary charts, #18 on the Adult Top 40, and #24 on the Top 40 Mainstream charts). The track was nominated for a 1996 Golden Globe Award as well as a 1996 Academy Award for Best Original Song. Mike Viola of The Candy Butchers provided the lead vocals for the Wonders. In the film, the title song is referenced with "All My Only Dreams" as the B-side. The actual 45 RPM single, released to record stores in North America, features "Dance With Me Tonight" as its B-side. The song has since been recorded by The Knack and Bubblegum Lemonade. The Wonders are also seen playing the song "Little Wild One." This was written by the band Gigolo Aunts as a "faux-Beatles"-style tune at the request of their record label to be submitted for consideration for inclusion in the film. For the purpose of being able to convincingly perform The Wonders' songs on-camera, Scott, Schaech, Zahn and Embry took several weeks of individual lessons, followed by daily practice as a group. Of the four, only Zahn and Embry had any prior experience of playing their assigned instruments. They eventually honed their performance to the point where extras on the set thought they were actually playing the songs, when in reality they were miming along to recordings by professional musicians. The song that plays during the film's opening credits, "Lovin' You Lots and Lots," is credited to the fictitious Norm Wooster Singers and was actually written by Hanks. This song is a send-up of Ray Conniff, Mitch Miller, and other practitioners of the "beautiful music" or proto-Muzak formats that were a staple of adult radio during the early '60s such as on KPOL (AM)1540 in Los Angeles. Hanks also composed Guy's jazzy signature drum solo, "I Am Spartacus." The ballad "My World Is Over" by Diane Dane seems inspired by the compositions of Burt Bacharach and Hal David; the vocal performance is reminiscent of Jackie DeShannon. The Wonders' bassist (played by Ethan Embry) is unnamed in the film; his name, T.B. Player (literally, "The Bass Player"), is revealed only in the end credits. This is a joke based on the perception that bass players are often unknown and unappreciated. Embry would later provide his own take on the character's real name: "I just said my name was Tobias, because he’s "such" a Tobias. You just take the vowels out it’s T.B. His nickname was Toby, but his mom calls him Tobias. And his last name actually was Player, because he was a player, dude! That carousel ride with the Chantrellines? Total player." Some music was written for the film by Lee Hartney from The Smith Street Band but didn't make the final cut. The tour and TV appearance are done in the authentic style of rock bands of the mid-1960s, including Go-Go girls, elaborate sharing of microphones, and formal clothing in various matching colors. The character of fictional Pittsburgh disc jockey "Boss Vic Koss" whose actual last name was "Kosslovich" may be inspired by real-life Pittsburgh radio personality "Mad Mike Metro," who worked at WZUM in the 60s. His actual last name was "Metrovich". The song "Voyage Around the Moon" by the fictional band Saturn 5 closely resembles "Pipeline" by The Chantays. The scene where The Wonders are miming the instrumental tune "Shrimp Shack" during the filming of a beach party film titled Weekend at Party Pier is an overt reference to the scene in Pajama Party wherein The Nooney Rickett 4 play the instrumental song Beach Ball. The movie was written at a time when Hanks was dealing with his own issues with increasing successes in his career. During his appearance on Inside the Actors Studio, Hanks said he told the studio, "I'm a big honkin' star and you have to let me do what I want to do," to which the studio replied, "You're absolutely right." The (real) Wonders There were at least two real bands named the Wonders who made the record charts at various radio stations in the early '60s. One had a ballad titled "With These Hands" (b/w "Please Don't Cry"; Bamboo 523) that was played by KCRG in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, in the fall of 1962. The other Wonders had a regional hit record called "Say There" (b/w "Marilyn"; Colpix 699), released by Colpix Records in August 1963. Little is known about these Wonders, except that they were probably from Ohio or Pennsylvania; "Say There" hit the Top 20 at WCOL in Columbus, Ohio, and made the Top 30 at KQV in Pittsburgh. (There is a scene in the film in which a disc jockey at WCOL is seen playing "That Thing You Do!")Both records by the real Wonders can be found on YouTube. References to The Beatles * The name "The Oneders" references The Beatles' purposeful misspelling in their name. * Both bands lost their original bass player and replaced their original drummer (in the Beatles' case, Stuart Sutcliffe and Pete Best, respectively). * The song "That Thing You Do" is portrayed as a ballad that was sped up and became a hit; the Beatles' "Please Please Me" started as a ballad, was sped up, and became the group's first No. 1. * White is allegedly modeled on Beatles' manager Brian Epstein. * According to Tom Hanks, the film grew out of the idea of the Beatles' breakthrough after Pete Best's firing.Mallory Curley, Beatle Pete, Time Traveller, p. 221, quoting Hanks's statement in Ottawa Citizen, 29 September 1996: " It's not John, Paul, George and Pete--it's John, Paul, George and Ringo, and you can't help but think two things. Number one, is Ringo the reason that the Beatles became the Beatles? And number two, Poor Pete." * The "Careful girls, he's engaged" caption under Mattingly's name is a reference to the "Sorry girls, he's married" caption under John Lennon's name when The Beatles [[The Ed Sullivan Show#The Beatles|appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show]]. * Faye is mistaken for a fan and is prevented by the police from following the band. A similar incident happened to Cynthia Lennon, John Lennon's first wife. * When Guy and Tina meet after she arrives at Villapiano's for the group's paying gig, the owner of the restaurant mockingly refers to Guy as 'Ringo' and tells him that the group should have started their performing 'five minutes ago'. * As they await for the nationally televised presentation of the group, former drummer Chad wonders about how many viewers would be watching and Guy's father answers asking him how many people saw The Beatles at The Ed Sullivan Show. Soundtrack The soundtrack album (released under the Play-Tone name in conjunction with Epic Records) was also a hit, peaking at #21 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. The CD artwork is a replica of the fictional Play-Tone label used in the movie, and the liner notes are done in a mockumentary style, as if the Wonders had been a real group and the events of the film had actually happened. Hanks later used the success of That Thing You Do! as a spring-board to launch the actual Playtone Records label, through which the soundtracks of all his subsequent films, and other films like Bring It On and television programs like The Sopranos were released as albums. Track listing Reception The film was well received by critics and currently holds a 93% fresh rating at the film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 56 reviews with an average rating of 7.2/10. The site's consensus reads, "A light, sweet, and thoroughly entertaining debut for director Tom Hanks, That Thing You Do! makes up in charm what it lacks in complexity". The film debuted at No. 3. The film grossed $25,857,416 domestically and $8,728,000 abroad for a worldwide gross of $34,585,416. The film is recognized by the American Film Institute in this list: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "That Thing You Do!" – Nominated Home media Initial release That Thing You Do! was first released in mid-1997 on VHS. In 1998, the film became available in the DIVX format (as with all 20th Century Fox films), rather than DVD. First DVD After DIVX failed, the film was released onto DVD on June 5, 2001. It included the featurette "The Making of That Thing You Do!," and two music videos. Extended Edition DVD On May 8, 2007, Tom Hanks' Extended Edition was released on DVD. The film's theatrical cut and an extended cut with 39 additional minutes of deleted scenes are included. Many of the deleted scenes are devoted to character development. A tastefully steamy look at Guy's "make-out" session with Tina at his apartment is included. The extended version also goes more in-depth with Guy's developing relationship with Faye (via mild flirting) and his deteriorating relationship with Tina, as well as Tina's budding relationship with her dentist, Dr. Collins. It also suggests that the character portrayed by Tom Hanks (Mr. White) is not only gay but in a relationship with a man played by former NFL defensive lineman Howie Long. More camera time is also devoted to the triste between the bass player and one of the singers of the Chantrellines. In the theatrical cut, this romance was depicted mainly as an unrequited crush on the part of the bass player; in the extended cut it is clearly shown that his efforts were successful. At the end of the Extended Edition, rather than becoming a studio drummer on the recommendation of Del Paxton, Guy becomes a disc jockey for the jazz station KJZZ and records a documentary series of interviews with legendary jazz musicians. 2007 DVD repackage re-release That Thing You Do! was packaged with Bachelor Party and The Man with One Red Shoe in the Tom Hanks Triple Feature DVD anthology set. The actual DVD appears to be the original 2001 disc, with the featurette and music videos. Blu-ray release 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray on April 2, 2013. The Blu-ray includes the Theatrical and Extended cuts as well as all of the bonus features found on the 2-Disc DVD. See also * Playtone References External links * * * * * * Category:1990s musical films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American rock music films Category:Directorial debut films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films about percussion and percussionists Category:Films directed by Tom Hanks Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in 1964 Category:Films scored by Howard Shore Category:Screenplays by Tom Hanks Category:Films produced by Gary Goetzman Category:Playtone films Category:Films produced by Tom Hanks Category:The Beatles music